Sacrifice
by Yamato Leonhart
Summary: Matt/Mimi/Joe love triangle. That's all you need to know. just read the fic.


Sacrifice  
By: Yamato Matt Ishida

AN: A Matt/Mimi/Joe love triangle. Basically; that sums it up. I like to keep the AN's short.

====================

Matt walked to the shore and pulled out his harmonica. Taking a breath, he put the harmonica to his lips and started to play the melody he used to play everyday. It captured attention of girls every single time, but that wasn't the intention. It was to take his pain away. And it was also a lullaby for TK to fall asleep. Just then, Mimi approached him.

"Matt? Can I talk to you for a second?" she said quietly.

With a small sigh, he put away the harmonica into his pocket and faced Mimi with his blazing, intense blue-gray eyes. She sighed as she lost herself in the eyes. The endless blue-gray pierced her soul and made her melt.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" asked Matt quietly.

Mimi took a breath as she mentally prepared herself to reveal to Matt her biggest secret.

"I-I'm in love with you Matt." she breathed out.

Matt was shocked. He knew that his feelings were there...and he had to admit to them.

"I-I love you too Mimi...always have.." Matt replied softly.

As if an instinct, he pulled Mimi into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. A light. For the first time in his life, a light had brightened up his life. Soon, they were lying next to each other, sound asleep. The next morning, Joe had found them sleeping. With a smile, he woke both of them up. Matt gave a sleepy grunt as he turned to his side and slept some more. Mimi gave a soft sigh ash she too, turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Matt. They looked so happy.

"C'mon guys...we gotta get moving." Joe whined.

"Joe, leave the happy couple alone." said Gomamon.

Joe, apparently, didn't listen. He finally got both of them up and walking. To his amazement, Matt had instantly walked down to the shore and came back in 10 minutes. Joe stared at him.

"Boy Matt, I wonder how your hair stays spiky without hair gel." said Joe.

"I dunno. I guess it's natural." said Matt with a shrug.

After they had eaten breakfast and had cleaned up and packed up, the group set out, with Matt at the front and Mimi and Joe at the back. He had asked her to talk with him.

"So, what's on your mind Joe?" asked Mimi.

"Uh..uh...I-I needed to say something to you..." said Joe nervously.

"Then say it." said Mimi curiously.

"I-I-I love you." he whispered.

Mimi was shot back. She had no idea that Joe loved her, and she loved him too, but not like Matt. He was different. Joe was like a brother and Matt like a boyfriend. Now, she was stuck. But the love she had for Joe was more than she would ever have for Matt...or so she thought.

"I-I love you too Joe." she replied.

Unfortunately, Sora had overheard their conversation while talking with Biyomon about the digi world. 

"Hey Tai, can we take a break?" asked Sora.

"Uhm....sure...why not." said Tai cheerfully.

With a happy sigh, everyone settled down and relaxed. Sora, pulled Mimi off to the side to talk.

"Who do you love Mimi? Matt or Joe?" Sora hissed.

"Y-you heard?" said Mimi incrediously.

"How could I not? Even though I was talking to Biyo about the digi-world." Sora said indignantly.

Mimi sat down on the forest floor, unsure of her feelings. Sora sat down beside her and spoke with her gently. Matt had sat down about a foot or two away from Mimi and Sora. Matt, being an older brother, had a very acute sense of hearing. He heard the two voices whispering to each other.

"Do you love Joe like you love Matt?"

"I-I do...I truly do."

Matt's mind reeled as he heard the words. His intense blue eyes narrowed in anger as he stood up and stalked away. Tai, noticed this.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?!!" called Tai.

"Just for a walk. I'll be right back." said Matt.

As the chattering of the voices died away as he got further, Gabumon raised the question.

"Are you going back?" asked Gabumon.

"Yeah...might as well." replied Matt with a reluctant sigh.

Trudging, he reached the group who had waited until he returned. Tai gave a relived smile as he walked back towards them. TK smiled and ran up to Matt.

"Where'd ya go Matt?" asked TK.

"Ahhh just out for a walk TK." replied Matt.

"Okay! Let's get going!" said TK cheerfully.

The group started to walk towards Piedmon's residing place but Matt fell back to think things out for his mind was in shambles. What was happening?

"Matt? Are you okay?" asked Sora, breaking his train of thought.

"I'm fine." replied Matt stiffly, not hiding the annoyance.

They exchanged wary glances as they continued. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they set up camp at a small cliff. Matt was cooking. Soon, the food was ready, cooked and was served.

"Mmmm!This stuff is really good Matt!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah! Never had stuff like this!" Izzy commented.

He sat down as he ate his ration of the meal and kept on thinking. Was it worth fighting Joe for Mimi? Did he even _**deserve**_ happiness? Probably not, he decided. After all, he was never happy. The only friend he had was Gabumon and even he couldn't do anything about all this. Nothing. He had forgotten that he had given up on eating.

"Matt? Aren't you going to eat?" asked Mimi.

In one, smooth, fluid motion, he dropped the food, stood up and stalked away. Everyone stared at him, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Mimi, knew that something was wrong and decided to go after him. Standing up, she grabbed her bag and started to walk when Tai stopped her. 

"Leave him alone. I think he needs his privacy." said Tai quietly. 

Sora flashed a smile in Tai's direction. He may be reckless, but he knew more about Matt next to TK, and knew that when Matt's eyes were narrow like it was just moments ago, it was best to leave him alone. With a defeated sigh, Mimi sat down and worried about Matt. 

Meanwhile, Matt was sitting at the edge of the cliff, his tears trailing down his cheeks. It hurt to know that Mimi loved someone else. So, he decided drop this mission. He stood up and wiped the tears away. He edged closer to the edge and looked down. A 300 foot drop, with solid ground waiting at the end. With a small sigh, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Goodbye everyone." he said softly. 

With that, he fell over the edge. 

At the campsite, Sora heard two words carried by the wind. 

_Goodbye everyone...._

The voice sounded like Matt. Just then, an image of Matt lying dead at the foot of a cliff flashed before her eyes and she quickly stood up and grabbed Biyomon. 

"Sora? Are you okay? Where are you going?!" said Tai. 

"To go save Matt." she replied grimly. 

She broke into a dead run and the voices of the others faded away as she went in the direction in which Matt had gone. When she got to the cliff, he was nowhere to be seen. 

*Thud* 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sora screamed in despair. 

It was too late. Matt had committed suicide. Everyone came rushing towards Sora, who had collapsed to he ground and sobbing into her hands. She pointed at the cliff. Everyone looked down to see something or someone lying on the ground. Tai pulled out his mini-telescope and focused the lens. He could make out a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. He stumbled back. 

"No...I-It can't be...." he mumbled in shock. 

Izzy took the telescope and focused even further. He could see Matt lying in a half-fetal position with a peaceful look on his face. He took the view piece away from his eye and blinked. 

"I-It's Matt....he's dead." Izzy said quietly. 

The group fell into a shocked silence. TK started to cry as did Mimi. Sora had not stopped crying since the discovery. 

"No!! I WANT MATT!!! I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!!!!" screeched TK tearily. 

"TK, Matt is dead. He's not coming back. I'm sorry TK." said Tai. 

"NO NO NO!! I WANT MATT!!!" TK wailed. 

"So do I." said Mimi. 

The group decided to go down the cliff to bury Matt's body. Gabumon couldn't handle it either. Now, Gabumon had gone wild and was already waiting at the bottom near the body of Matt. Its eyes were heavy with sadness as the others joined him. A thin line of blood trickled from the corner of Matt's mouth and a sharp stone had pierced through his heart. A note was lying on him. Tai picked it up and read it out loud. 

"_I sacrificed my life for the happiness of Joe and Mimi. May their love stay strong and not be corrupted. And as for me, I don't deserve happiness or friends. Tell Takeru that I said goodbye and tell him not to worry. I'll miss you guys..._" Tai read. 

"Signed Matt." Sora finished. 

TK sniffed and saw some scribbled writing at the back. 

"Wait! There's more!" said TK. 

Tai turned the note over and read it. 

"_Sometimes, the right thing to do requires sacrifice._" 

- The End 


End file.
